Denma
:For other uses, see Denma (Disambiguation). Denma (덴마, Denma) is the protagonist of Denma, 12 years old. He's one of Apple's leaders. His real identity is Dike. Biography In Blackout (4), just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, Dike went to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike was suffering from gambling debts. He has a contract with someone, because she looks like Guyrin. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalatic courier service. When he woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a Neuro-Scanning socket. His Eve is Cell. Also he has a Quai. In A Dog of Pamana, he comes to the planet Pamana on the request of Jinu on the planet Terra. In Captain Hardok, he delivers to Hardok on the planet Carlburn. In 2. A.E. - Ch.11, the Carlburn Quanx Military, belonging to Sergent Maggie, they're trying to catches him. Master Sergent Hador uses the same skills as him. In Eve, he listens to Cell. In Eve Rachel (1), Jet wins the bet with him. And he and Jet teaches Arcel, Ballack, other trainee about Adam. He hates Yahwah. So he belongs to Apple. In Blackout, he listens to the Crying Daddy's closest friends with Jet. And then Jet gives two Reds to him. In Yael Road (1), he has Adam punching bag he received by Cell. And he delivers to Yael on the planet Negev. When he lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, he dreams that Aaron speaks to himself, "You will never get out of there ever!" He gives Edrei a couple of parcels, including 2 Reds, to help the delivery. However, Edrei gives 2 Reds to him again. Edrei tells he that the Crying Daddy's closest friends are dead. In Mandragora, he has a videoconference with Jet. And he delivers to Sister Naomi on the planet Even. Edrei is his supervisor of D-3 in Silverquick. So he revealed For Supervisor Edrei. In Savoy Gaal, he hates Pentagon. Because they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture him. In (5) and Pigear (8), Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where he's. He asks Yahwah to send Jet and a defender. But in (5) - Ch.53 and Pigear (8) - Ch.165, Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where he is. Arcel reveals to him that he's Ephraimite Quanx. Then he calls Jet when he's running. In Pigear (9), he says to Jet that he found a friend who can hang out with him. Jet keeps running and hangs up. In the spaceship, Jet sees the sign language in the recording video that he spoke with Denma and notices that Denma has found Ephraimite Quanx. Then he rescues Edrei, who was kidnapped by the Savoys with Edel and Arcel. And he catches Gaal among the Pentagon. When he was drinking all together, he saw Edel's mistake, Gaal's booster guns breaking Adam. In (15) - Ch.63 and 14. A.E. (3) - Ch.194, he gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. After that, he threatens Gaal with the life of Gaal's sister Hannah. And he asks Gaal to bring the other Pentagons. He loses his energy when Mirai Datsu is told that he's about to die soon, but he eats chicken cream pasta from Hannah even before his death. After that, he drank bottles with Edel again on Hannah's tofu and kimchi, and he recognized that Mirai was caught by drunk Arcel's foot-in-mouth disease. He uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai. At this time, he sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. He saw hands before he washed it. He asks Hannah to share them her recipe before she back to the center. Later, he tells Gaal, who is returning from bloodshed to keep his promise, that he may be trapped in a child's body for the time being, but he'll never forget that Gaal to sell Guyrin over to El through the slave market. Then Gaal says that Pentagon didn't sell her, but she had asked them to sell herself to El through the slave market. Then they suspected for her ulterior motive, but they had to take her offer because they were running short on cash. And then Dike can find the related records in the Pentagon files he've handed over to Dike. he doesn't want to believe it, but he says Manoah's Table is Gaal must've been there at least once if he were on planet Urano and Hannah is quite the cook. So even Chef Manoah would take her in as an apprentice. And he've just paid for his meals to her with Gaal's life. Then so stop bothering innocent Quanx and get himself a new job and while Gaal at it, just catch himself a space disease and die. In (37), he sees Pentagon's information received from Gaal. And he knows that, Guyrin isn't kidnapped but she has led herself deeds to El. She says she doesn't trust Dike and she needs El's protection. At this time, Yahwah notices that he hid Mirai Datsu. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So Yahwah calls him. In (38), he's shocked by the fact that Guyrin betrayed himself. At this time, he ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, he's disconnected from the Neuro-Scanning socket and the body is terminates. Cell laughs after seeing the collapsed him. Because Eve didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. On the Quai's forehead, 眠 is written. This is a hint of whether or not he lives. In 12. A.E. (4), he lying somewhere, opens his eyes. In God's Lover (3) - Ch.198, Humpty and Dumpty are smokes and runs the directors of Silverquick station-7 down. They says Dr. Yahwah went up against the directors again. Yahwah is on edge since the inspectors' visit from few days ago. There was a big quarrel over terminating a Quanx. Cell is in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after he has been terminated, and is going to be dragged by Dark brown mask and Gray skin. At this time, he appears. The directors of Silverquick station-7 or Yahwah seems to saved him. He feels a headache. In (1), Arcel wakes up and feels a headache, and Yahwah says Arcel's memory is clean, so Yahwah also would have cleaned his memory. In the past, Yahwah and the directors of Silverquick station-7 fought each other. They get angry that, Yahwah has terminated a Quanx that is related to the Bureau's ongoing investigation. Yahwah get angry that, it's none of their business to interfere with however he deal with the Quanx under his charge. The soldiers of Carlburn Quanx Military are go to the one of the safe houses of Carlburn's Savoys, the building is built to withstand attacks from ordinary fire weapons. Sergeant Maggie sees the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Hador says to Maggie that above all else, he want to meet the kid with the orange hair. The deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the director. Before Jet visits Denma, Bon tells him that Denma is here. Jet worries that Dike (Denma) arrived at the Silverquick headquarters earlier than expected, so he might have noticed that he was a member of the Pentagon. He sees a circle in his hand. In Savoy Gaal (33), he saw hands before he washed it, and this circle seems to have appeared in his hand. After that, Jet goes to him and asks about Ephraimite Quanx which he finds, but Denma answers with he doesn't know. Because his memory after Yael Road was deleted. Jet says to Denma that he'll call him, and he pats Cell's head. He receives a massage from a masseur. He asks how's the recipient at the congress buliding, and Cell answers, fortunately he survived alongside him. Cell thinks right now his memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. In fact, Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. And Korah is embarrassed. He departs. He sees Quai holding itself and tells Cell to take it away. Cell says Quai must be happy to see Denma back as well. And Cell shows his rescheduled routes, and she tells first one to deliver the Red package. He remembers the bet he made with Jet and strikes Adam punching bag. Korah says the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone, and curiouses who was that woman in Denma's. Jet says to Ring bald that Denma found another Ephraimite Quanx, except he doesn't remember a thing due to his concussion. Then Jet says if the recent blackouts were caused by Quanx, their ability which is the same as that of Crying Daddy, will help them complete their plan. Ring bald says he'll tell Apple |members to keep their eyes on it. Cell tells to him that client is Dr.God and it's read Goad and according to the Bellarian pronounciation. And she tells before God died, his memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through the Artificial Neurological Cell Procedure. He says how can Cell prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one. Cell says God is in a satellite. Quanx Abilities *Equivalent Mass Substitution **'Cyclic Mass Exchange' - Cutting Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Space Deliverer Denma is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Fire attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description Deliverer of Silverquick. He was kidnapped by Silverquick and trapped in a 12 years old child. He insists he's Dike. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Denma is playable character. Quotes *(To Jinu) "Are you that perfect? Are you a perfect father?" *(To Cell) "You know, fathers... can't show that they feel lonely or week. I mean, they shouldn't and shouldn't have to anyway." *"Oi, Cell!" *(To Yael) "Your touching twist is what dismays me." *(To Yahwah) "Switch the camera angle!" *"Okay! So, his specialty is bluffing." *(To Edel) "I won't ask again." *"Make your cry! Say good bye!" *'S-Stunning.' *"Hey, Cell!" Trivia *The word Denma refers to the Japanese てんまTenma. てんまTenma is the abbreviation of てんませんTenmasen. In Japan, it means "large sculling boat". This boat is used to deliver things. *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **August 1, 2012 **April 21, 2013 **May 20, 2013 **June 8, 2013 **October 27, 2013 **April 6, 2014 **2014 - Source (Spoiler) **August 13, 2015 **July 19, 2016 **November 19th, 2016 *In Volume 1, Denma put its face on the cover. *The song he sang in 7. A.E. (2) is G-Dragon's Heartbreaker. Category:Characters